


On calm afternoons and bright smiles

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, friends being friends, friendship and platonic love are the best™, jack's hair is lovely, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Lacie stared at Jack, ruby eyes burning with the intensity of thousand suns until Jack turned to her."Lacie? Is something in my hair?" He ran a hand through it, confused by her stare, and looked at her questioningly."I want to play with it."
Relationships: Glen Bakserville | Oswald Baskerville & Jack Vessalius, Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville & Lacie Baskerville, Lacie Baskerville & Jack Vessalius
Kudos: 10





	On calm afternoons and bright smiles

Lacie stared at Jack, ruby eyes burning with the intensity of thousand suns until Jack turned to her.

"Lacie? Is something in my hair?" He ran a hand through it, confused by her stare, and looked at her questioningly.

"I want to play with it." she said in the end, request so abrupt and strange but everything about Lacie was strange and sudden, so Jack had no reason to deny her.

He blinked slowly and smiled. "Sure! Do you want me to sit down?"

Lacie beamed like a child and Oswald was already sighing, a long-suffering expression on his face, and Jack smiled a little wider. Despite his friend's reaction, he was sure Oswald loved when Lacie played with his hair or was running her fingers through it. If he was being honest, Jack always wanted her to do the same to him but always kept those thoughts to himself. It wouldn't be good if they decided he was being annoying and kicked him out.

Lacie grabbed his hand and started leading him towards their usual room for afternoon tea and sat him down. She then untied his braid and started straightening it until she was freely running long fingers through his locks. Sometime in between, Jack had closed his eyes and just let himself _feel_ with a small upward twist on his lips.

Lacie carefully didn't stall her motions but looking at her friend right now, more open and defenseless than ever she had seen him before, felt... intimate. It made her feel warm and almost cozy, like she was coming home after a long time away. She swallowed, heart beating a little too fast and happiness flowing through her that Jack trusted them enough to bring down some of his masks like this. Looking at him, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and her brother and keep them close to her, safe and sound from the world. From herself. Soon, she was going to be killed by her kind brother's hand and leave them behind. And after Oswald told her he was going to be lonely without her... she has been thinking. She didn't want to leave them behind. These months were filled with something she didn't want to lose. It felt exactly like when she was just _Lacie_ and her brother was just _Oswald_ , alone in the whole world but always _together_.

And for a moment, if she was allowed, she wanted to engrave these feelings in her heart and never forget even after her soul gets destroyed.

So she reached and held them in her arms, feelings that cannot be explained with words filling her heart and mind. She held them close and smiled as if it wasn't the only thing she could do these days.

"Lacie?" They were looking at her but Oswald was the one to realise what prompted this and Jack found himself being embraced by both siblings, a rather unusual action on Oswald's part. Enthusiastically, he returned the gesture, happy to oblige for his favourite people.

Oswald was the first one to pull back, light pink dusting his cheeks as Jack and Lacie pouted at him but Lacie's hands were in his hair once more and Jack leaned in her touch.

The three of them stayed like this for some time and at the end of the day, Jack went back with two little braids on the side of his head, a wavy ponytail and a red rose tucked in. The grin on his face stayed even the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I started with Lacie's pov but Jack quickly decided he had things to say. Oswald was the only one without a part because Lacie wanted a hug, so she got a hug. This was also intended to be about Jack's long hair but it ran away from me. XD


End file.
